Rainbow Rising
by TyrellTheDragon
Summary: Set after the horrific events of Cupcakes. Only this time Rainbow Dash survived.
1. Prolog

_A/N. Yes. Yet another Cupcakes story. I read the story and was horrified at what happened to Rainbow Dash. Which is weird, because I've never even thought about My Little Pony before. Well, looks like I'm now an official bronie. I thank asugamer for the title and for proofreading._

Rainbow Rising

Remembering

"Now, go back to when this took place. Tell me as much as you can remember," said a male voice.

"Ok. I'll try." Said a female, her voice shaky. "I-I was flying. Practicing. I remembered that Pinky Pie wanted me today. I was late. I went to Sugar Cube Corner fast as I could. She said she had been waiting all day to see me. She said we were making cupcakes."

She takes a shaky breath and continues.

"She said that he would be doing most of the work. She offered me a cupcake to 'taste test'. After I ate it, I blacked out."

By then she sounded like she was crying.

"S-She was w-wearing a dress of p-pony parts. S-She started t-talking to me. When sh-she turned on the l-light, there were p-pony parts everywhere. Th-Then she started to cu-cut off m-my cutesy mark. Then she cut off my wings."

She started to scream after that.

"STOP! STOP! IT HURT!"

"Rainbow! Rainbow Dash. You're not in there anymore, you're in the hospital. You're safe, you're completely safe." Twilight said, trying to comfort her friend.

They were in the Ponyvill E.R. after the torture Rainbow Dash had suffered at the hoofs of Pinky Pie.

The only reason she was alive was because Twilight had gotten worried after Rainbow Dash never came out of Sugar Cube Corner. She had heard Dash's screams of pain. Pinky Pie was currently being held at an insane asylum.

The doctors had been able to reattach her cutesy mark, but not her wings. This is where we start. Rainbow Dash, wingless and screaming inn a hospital bed. Her friends trying to bring her out of this nightmare.

A/N. Well, that's the end of the prolog chapter. R&R.


	2. Recovery and Dreams

**Warning. Blood and Gore. Read at you own risk.**

_A/N. If I get something wrong, TELL ME. I will never get it right if I don't know it's wrong. I'm still new at this. If you have any ideas, tell me them to. All will be considered. Also, this is where the M rated things come in._

Rainbow Rising

**Recovery And Dreams**

A week after the incident, Rainbow Dash was let out of the hospital. She had asked Fluttershy to get her things out of her house.

"Where will you live?" Fluttershy had asked in her normal small voice.

"I don't know. I'll figure something out." Rainbow Dash responded.

The doctors were able to save her cutesy marks. A band of scar tissue was forming around it. Her wigs however, her wings could not be saved. All they could do was smooth down the bone and hope skin would grow over it.

When she first came out of the hospital, she was covered in gauze. Princess Celestia had offered her a place to stay until she could get work and a new place to stay. She took it gladly. The house was only down the street from Twilight's.

_Must want her to keep an eye on me._ Rainbow Dash thought.

Every day Dash's friends would come to check on her. Twilight would bring some books with her. Applejack would bring, well, apples. Fluttershy would come just to try and cheer her up. And Rarity would try her best to get her new cloths. But not Pinky Pie. Never Pinky Pie. Not after what she did.

Princess Luna visited once, but only to tell her about the progress they were having with Pinky Pie. So far, they had nothing out of her.

Even thou Rainbow had a lot of physical support; no one could help with the dreams.

Every night it was the same. The lights coming on. Colorful streamers of dried entrails danced around the ceiling, brightly painted skulls of all sizes were stuck on the walls, and organs done up in pastels filled with helium tied to the backs of chairs. The tables and chairs were made of bones and flesh. A banner of pony hide that had _Lifes A Party _written in blood. Skeletons littered the place. She was strapped to a wooden table in the middle of the room. Pinky Pie torturing her with the skull of her griffon friend, Gilda. Then the real, physical torture.

Pinky Pie took a scalpel and cut around one of Dash's cutesy marks. She then takes a skinning knife and cuts it off completely. She does the same to the other. It was as if she was feeling the pain again.

Pinky grabs a butcher knife and goes for her wings, but she misses, making a large gash in her back. She then tries again, this time hitting her mark. She keeps on slashing over and over again, the whole time, Dash is screaming. When Pinky realizes it wasn't working, she grabs a hacksaw. By that time, Dash had just stopped and was crying. She sawed until she was half way through, and then ripped it out. Rainbow blacks out, but is quickly awakened to find Pinky Pie eating some of the muscle out of her leg.

Pinky begins to start on the other wing, but always at this point, she wake up screaming.

Even though this, she was able to recover. After two months, the dreams stopped and she was able to walk long distances. After three, she was able to run them.

But there is a darker side to this. Why did Pinkamena Diane Pie do what she did?

_A/N. I think you know what the next chapter will be about. I spent HOURS working on this, so don't flame me._


End file.
